


The Darkest Hour

by cinip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: .....Yeah so this is kind of a thing I wrote for my friend as a joke because I told her I'd write her a fanfic with any two characters she picked. Enjoy.





	The Darkest Hour

    Tigerstar sat on the balcony of the window, the thunder roaring behind him and the lightning crackling through the sky. The drops of water rolled of the tom’s large muscled body and slicked his thick striped pelt down. His pale amber eyes glowed in the moonlight. His gaze pierced through the room as he spotted a few of the twolegs sleeping in their warm comfortable bed. He tilted his chin upwards and sniffed the air, searching for what he wanted. Yes, he smelled the savory scent of the prey. Tigerstar leaped down from his ledge and landed impeccably on the ground. He shivered slightly to knock some of the moisture out of his thick tabby pelt. He pressed his strong body against the wall to feel the warmth of the castle. The lightning crackled again and Tigerstar caught a glimpse of something unexpected. 

    One of the twolegs, awoken by the lightning, sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and then stretched her arms above her head, letting her bushy brown hair cascade down her back. She yawned, exposing her perfect pearly whites. Tigerstar looked at her, peculiarly, and felt an unwanted presence watching him intently. Suddenly, he froze. The twoleg yelled something out into the air as he froze. But not in terror, no, he was completely frozen in place.

    “Petrificus Totalus,” yelled the twoleg, named Hermione. She walked over to the frozen muscled cat and rested her hand on top of his head. She looked into his amber eyes as Tigerstar narrowed them. He wanted to hiss at her, growl at her, claw at her. But alas, he couldn’t. “Oh! You’re just a kitty! What were you doing out there in the cold and rain! Here, I’ll warm you up.” She reached down and grabbed Tigerstar, pressing him to her chest. Tigerstar could feel her heart beating steadily as his body started to warm. Hermione scratched the top of his head and his chin.

    “Incendio,” said Hermione as the fireplace ignited into a fiery blaze. She set the hulking cat on the rug and wiped his sleek fur down with a towel. Tigerstar felt a purr coming on, but resisted the temptation. Hermione watched as the cat began to warm up.

    “Oh, silly me! I forgot to unfreeze you!” Tigerstar felt control of his body come back to him as he unsheathed his sharp powerful claws. He flexed them in front of his body and stretched out, allowing the warmth of the blazing fire to animate himself. What would the others think of this? Tigerstar, the feared and powerful leader of Shadowclan, sitting in a castle in front of a warm fire, with a twoleg?

    Tigerstar sheathed his claws and curled up into a ball next to the towel. He couldn’t go now, no, not with the twoleg watching. She could take out her magical stick at any time and blast him into oblivion. Tigerstar flattened his ears to his head. No, he would have to wait until she left. Well, it is nice in front of the fire, he thought, might as well take advantage of it while I can…

    Tigerstar awoke to a smell he did not recognize. He tasted the air with his rough pinkish taupe tongue and detected the same hint of unrecognizable scent he had smelled earlier. Tigerstar slowly sat up, allowing his large muscles to stretch, and thumped his tail on the ground. Whatever, or whoever, was out there was not welcome here.

    Suddenly, Tigerstar spotted something that would send shivers down his spine: a large orange cat, nearly twice the size of himself. The cat stood there proudly as Tigerstar puffed up his luscious fur. Tigerstar built up raw fury inside himself and released it through a menacing growl. The cat seemed unphased. Who would be unaffected by a menacing leader with 9 lives?

    “Crookshanks! Oh Crookshanks! Have you met our new friend?” squealed Hermione as she lifted up Crookshanks and set him down next to Tigerstar. Tigerstar hissed at him. “Oh kitty, don’t be afraid of Crookshanks. He might be the size of a small tiger, but you certainly look like one.” As soon as Hermione turned her back, Crookshanks spoke.

“There’s only room for one cat in this dormitory,” he said in a smooth jazzy voice. Tigerstar looked taken aback. 

    “What would you know, you’re just a kittypet!” spat Tigerstar, getting up from his seated position. He started slowly walking around Crookshanks, scanning the dark room for any exits. Crookshanks thumped his tail on the ground. 

    “Hermione chose me as her cat. I’m a purebread. You’re just a dirty outside cat she found in the rain. It seems I have the authority here,” purred Crookshanks sinisterly. His handsome orange pelt illuminated by the flames made him seem bigger and badder. 

    “Purebread? That means nothing. I fight to survive. You fight against feathers and cat toys,” sneered Tigerstar, his lip curling. “I lead a pack of wild cats. You sit indoors and get pampered.” Crookshanks arrogantly cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He walked over to Tigerstar, and pounced on him, sending the tabby down to the ground. Tigerstar, surprised, rolled over onto his back and took a swipe at Crookshanks, claws unsheathed. Crookshanks ducked and lunged at Tigerstar’s back legs, attempting to knock him off balance. Tigerstar leapt up into the air to avoid the larger cat and landed a few inches away from Crookshanks’s face.

    “I’m so glad you two are getting along,” said Hermione, clasping her hands together. She looked over at her dresser and pulled out a bottle. She shook the bottle and Crookshanks’s ears perked, but he soon became focused. 

    “Her treats won’t distract me,” he said offhandedly as he clawed at Tigerstar’s ear, nicking it. 

    “That was my good ear!” complained Tigerstar, realizing that now both of his ears were torn. He narrowed his eyes. No one messes with Tigerstar. He lunged at Crookshanks, slashing at his underbelly. But Crookshanks pushed him away and sent him falling to the left. Tigerstar rebounded and lept up into the air, preparing an air strike for the large orange cat. Crookshanks ran towards the wall and rebounded off of it, meeting Tigerstar straight in the air. He looked into the rage filled tabby’s eyes and saw his own snarling reflection before he clamped his claws into Tigerstar’s neck. Tigerstar sleekly maneuvered his hind legs under Crookshanks’s soft underbelly and kicked twice before Crookshanks let go of his strong grasp. Tigerstar hunched his shoulders over and braced for Crookshanks’s next attack. Crookshanks didn’t attack soon enough, so Tigerstar leaped onto his back and sunk his claws in. Crookshanks yowled as he tried to shake the smaller tabby off, but nonetheless he managed to fling him into a nearby chair. He jumped onto a suprised Tigerstar and pinned him down.

    “Playtime’s over forest cat,” sneered Crookshanks. Tigerstar hissed at him and scratched at Crookshanks’s underbelly. But it was no use. Crookshanks had him pinned at the worst possible angle. Nevertheless, he fought and he fought, kicking and scratching and hissing. Unfortunately, it was not enough.

    “Crookshanks!” cried out Hermione who had just come back. “You get off this nice kitty.” She scooped down and picked Crookshanks up, who growled at Tigerstar. Hermione set Crookshanks on the ground but Tigerstar would have no more. He bolted straight for the window and leaped right onto the ledge, the rain pelting his pelt. He looked back at Crookshanks one more time before disappearing into the night.


End file.
